1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a fuel injection type internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control apparatus of a fuel injection type internal combustion engine which executes an improvement of a combustion at an engine starting time (a cold engine time).
2. Description of Related Art
In a fuel injection type internal combustion engine in which a fuel injection is executed in each of cylinders by a fuel injection valve, there is a structure in which a fuel injection for one cycle of the engine is executed divisionally by a plurality of times (for example, patent document 1 (JP-A-2004-52660)).
The fuel injection type internal combustion engine corresponds to an internal combustion engine structured such as to directly inject a fuel into a combustion chamber (a cylinder) and ignite by a spark. Since both of a cylinder temperature and a cylinder pressure in the combustion chamber are in a low state at a time point of executing a premixed fuel injection, in comparison with a time of executing a main fuel injection, it is necessary to refine the fuel so as to set to an easily vaporized state.
Accordingly, there is executed a matter of enlarging an angle of diffusive injection of the injected fuel for improving a mixture between the fuel and the air by using a fuel injection valve with a swirl nozzle. In this case, if the angle of diffusive injection of the fuel is made too large, the injected fuel comes into collision with a side wall within the cylinder of the combustion chamber and an amount of attached fuel is increased.
In relation to this matter, there is executed a matter of judging by a contact judging means whether or not the fuel injected from the fuel injection valve in a suction stroke is brought into contact with the inner surface of the cylinder, at a time of a high load of the internal combustion engine, executing a compensation by increasing or decreasing the amount of the injected fuel and increasing or decreasing an injection frequency of the fuel during the suction stroke, in the case that it is judged that the fuel is brought into contact with the inner surface of the cylinder.
With regard to the divisional injection of the divided amount, there is additionally a cylinder injection system in which the injection is executed at two times comprising a suction stroke and a compression stroke, thereby suppressing a generation of a black smoke or the like (for example, patent document 2 (JP-A-2003-328816) and patent document 3 (JP-A-2004-28031)).